1. Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a drum head and a drum including the drum head.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, acoustic drums produce a large sound when a drum head is struck. Thus, reduction in sound volume is required in consideration of a place where the drum is played and a balance between the volume of sounds produced by the drum and the volume of sounds produced by other musical instruments to be played with the drum.
There are conventionally known various constructions for reducing the volume of sounds produced by drums. For example, Patent Document 1 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,819) discloses a construction in which various kinds of mute components are attached to a striking side of a drum head and a portion of a back side of the drum head from the striking side. When the drum head is struck, these mute components absorb vibration of the drum head to reduce the volume of sound produced by the drum head.
Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent No. 3835084) discloses a drum head having a multiplicity of small holes formed in the entire drum head. Each opening of the small holes has an extremely small diameter which ranges between one-tenth of several millimeters and several millimeters, for example. Even when the drum head is struck and vibrated in this construction, a reduced amount of vibration of the drum head propagates to air, resulting in reduction in volume of sound produced by the drum head.